otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Romantic Interlude Two
Landing Pad - Greenville - New Luna - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Perched scenically on the edge of a cliff overlooking the choppy blue Independence Harbor, this solid-looking, plascrete landing pad is extremely expansive, larger than a small city. Neon green lines divide the pad into several landing strips, two capital ship landing sites, and hundreds of individual taxi spots. A tall control tower directs traffic onto and through the pad, and a wide, plascrete path leads into the city proper. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Tue Mar 28 20:33:18 3006 Bright, definate stars shine through the thin mountain atmosphere. Contents: Exits: IND Saviour's Haste Decon/Inuration Corridor Captain Martine Launch DMS Faux Independence Harbor IND Jackal UKT Teamhair UKT Seek and You Shall Find Jeff Ryan disembarks from the IND Saviour's Haste. Martine exits the shuttleport, a briefcase tucked under her arm. That seems to be the extent of her luggage, she's either forgot the rest or not bothered. She pauses a moment to take a breath, then continues on towards the town. The IND Saviour's Haste fires her landing thrusters and gently lowers herself on final approach, easing into her berth. Moments after landing the airlock hisses open and the boarding ramp extends. Her captain exits the airlock, striding down the boarding ramp and in the direction of the town. Martine pauses a brief moment to fix a shoe. She always seems to have problems with her shoes. This time it's a slipped fastening, which doesn't take long to fix. Soon she's on her way again. And Jeff is right on her tail, though as yet he doesn't spot the small martian amongst the hustle and bustle of the space-port. Martine ducks to the side of the decon corridor, trying to extricate herself from the other passers-by to survey the landing pad. It's a difficult task, but she does her best. It's when she pulls out of the crowd that Jeff finally spots her, not entirely sure a smile spreads on his face as he approaches, "Lydia?" Martine blinks in surprise, then smiles slowly, nodding her head. "I didn't see you, I'm sorry." There's no display of affection, nothing like on Centauri, but she forgets the stiff formality of before. "I was checking to see if your ship was still here before I headed into town." Ryan is still smiling, there's a bit of stiffness in his walk as he draws closer, "Just landed again, it's almost a week since I got the go-ahead from Seale and the information I was after. I've finished most of my business in Greenville for now, I just came back for a few things." Done with the small-talk he lowers his voice, "It /is/ good to see you again." The woman nods in response to that, then glances around casually. Almost too casually. "I have a few hours before I need to get to meeting. How long were you planning on being here?" "A couple of hours at most," replies Jeff with a nod. "Time enough?" "It's time, which is more than we usually have." Lydia says, stifling a small sigh. "Where did you need to go?" "Nowhere that can't wait until I'm leaving," says Jeff. "It won't take me long to pick up the items I need." "Shall we go somewhere quiet, then?" Lydia suggests, glancing around. "The ship, or somewhere similar, perhaps?" Ryan nods, "The park should be private enough." Martine inclines her head, then nods. "Well, lead the way?" She asks with a smile. The lunite nods and heads back in the direction of the Decon Corridor. Greenville Park - New Luna - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Less a park than a forest that people frequently visit, this dirt path winds through tall, white-flowered Clintontrees and stately Acacias with little or no view of the sky above. The sounds of nature fill the air with heady music, and several thin paths snake off from this main one, many heading to lovers' alcoves with views of the sea. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" It is a cold night. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. Tue Mar 28 20:58:55 3006 Bright, definate stars shine through the thin mountain atmosphere. Contents: Exits: Shattered Skull Drop Plaindid Street There is a Faint Trail which leads away from the main road. Martine arrives from Plaindid Street . Martine has arrived. Martine enters somewhat sedately, her usual energy somewhat diminished. The briefcase is shifted to her other arm, and she follows the Lunite into the park. Jeff Ryan turning to Lydia Ryan slows down to let her walk beside him, he leads them off the beaten path, with nobody near he says, "I've missed you." She smiles a bit weakly, but returns the sentiment earnestly. "I've missed you as well, love." She assures him. "Last weekend was killing me," he says. "Having you right there but not being able to..." He sighs. "I'm here now." Lydia says with a small smile, then shakes her head. "There's no point worrying about things we can't control, love, all that matters is that we're both here right now." Jeff Ryan offers Lydia his arm, "True enough." He still looks saddened but tries to pick himself up, "How's the new Assistant working out?" "I'm not going to talk to you until you greet me properly." Lydia replies firmly, then attempts a laugh and pulls him down for a soft, lingering kiss, arms wrapping around him. Jeff Ryan returns the kiss. There seems to be some ambivalence in his body language though, the kiss itself is eager enough, but his whole body seems to stiffen. Martine pulls away, and a soft sigh escapes her. "What's wrong?" She asks, still remaining close, just far enough away to gaze up into his face. "And don't say nothing, because I'm wearing heels." There's definitely ambivalence in his face as she pulls away, pain mixed with pleasure, mixed with an apologetic but amused look, "I mentioned it in our correspondence." He uses his free hand to gesture to his chest, "A small training incident with Mr Urfkgar. I should have his nails clipped." Martine frowns lightly, and places her fingers rather gently on the indicated spot. "Have you had it looked at, love?" She inquires, her former distraction gone by this slightly worrying development. "I've had worse," he shrugs. He can't help but wince as she touches the area, but he doesn't pull away. He gestures towards a rather pleasant patch of 'grass' they're passing, "Want to sit?" Martine nods her head and seats herself, setting aside her briefcase and shrugging off her jacket. "Worse or not, if you're going to scold me for not taking care of myself, you can't expect to get off without a scolding for neglecting your injuries." She replies severely. "It'll heal," says Jeff mock-serious. "Which reminds me, now that I've greeted you as properly as I can in my disabled condition... How's the new Assistant working out?" "Mas is fine. I knew he could handle the job, I just feel awful for taking him away from his wife and daughter. He insists he doesn't mind..." Lydia trails off, looking thoughtful. "But I don't know." "He's with you until or if he decides to leave. Make the most of it," says Jeff. "You want me to pull Mr Weyr off your ship?" "I'm still not sticking my nose into that." Lydia says firmly, reaching over to twine her fingers in his, moving closer. "Until it affects their work, I'm not saying anything. It's not my business until that point." Jeff chuckles, "Well it was your idea to invite him on-board. You can't blame me for this one." "I didn't realise there was blame to be placed." Lydia says a bit sharply, then frowns. "Maybe I had better just go." "It was a joke Lydia," says Jeff frowning himself. He stay silent for a moment before asking softly, "Is there something wrong?" "That's a good question." She admits with a small grimace, reaching up to rub her forehead. "I'm sorry for snapping. Is there something wrong, Jeff? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it's the fact that I don't like sneaking around." "Me neither," he nods. "Why do you think I started using my real name when I could have been sneaking around as Captain Ares indefinitely." "Is there a future here? I don't know. Uncertainty is not something I like in my line of business, or with my personality, Jeff. I love you. But if I'm going to turn around tomorrow and find you gone, I need to know." She glances over at him, her expression unreadable. "I'm not going anywhere," says Jeff seriously, looking in her eye. "/If/ I can clear my name, we're going somewhere. I promise you." He sighs, "That's if you want to of course." "Of course I do." She responds with a slightly exasperated look. "I'm too old to go getting into dangerous relationships with crazy terrorists unless I expect them to settle down." This finally gets a small, but open smile from her. "Terrorist?" says Jeff pursing his lips and shaking his head, "I prefer the term 'rebel'." There is a wicked little gleam in his eye. "Either way you slice it, you're still crazy." Lydia replies, reaching out and poking him in the middle of the forehead with a fingertip. "Moreso for being with a woman like me. But then again, we already know you like to make things difficult for yourself." "True," chuckles Jeff, he leans back on the grass. "I'll probably always be a soldier though, but it would be nice if someone else was making the hard decisions and I just had to follow orders for a change. After I've dealt with this little OATO problem, I'll see if the Governor will let me sign the Watchers over to the Militia." "But your name might make you necessary elsewhere. People know who you are, love. People have...connotations to you that you might not believe to be true." She shrugs, still not releasing his hand. "Life doesn't always let us do what we want." He can't help but smile and squeeze that hand, "I think you summed up the connotations earlier, 'crazy' and 'terrorist'." He shakes his head, "I don't get offended by it anymore, I just try to prove them wrong." "The other side of terrorist is freedom fighter, dearest. It's all about words. That's why I don't like reporters. They can control so much just by what words they use." She shakes her head as well, then leans over for a small kiss. "You'll always have my good opinion." Jeff Ryan returns the kiss, trying not to move too much. When he leans back again he nods, "Bloody reporters seem to love running my name through the mud, just wait until they get word of what I'm up to. 'Manipulations' 'Hidden Agenda' and 'Centauran Puppet' are only a few of the terms you'll probably hear bandied about." "Don't care what they say. So, looks like we won't get to spend the night together, huh?" Lydia says with a mild bit of chagrin. "I was looking forward to it. Mischa's not the best bedmate. She tends to scratch." Jeff Ryan quirks an eyebrow, but smiles quickly afterwards, "You could catch a shuttle just as easily from La Terre as from here." He shrugs, "If you want to." "If you want my company. I don't mind if you have things to do. My problem is I have a few meetings to take care of." She chuckles softly. "Besides, I don't want to accidentally make your injury worse, I tend to move around a bit." "I'll take some painkillers," says Jeff. "And I'll be fine. I have things to do, but one of those things is sleep for a few hours at least." "Maybe you can keep me from waking up every hour to check my messages." Lydia says with a soft chuckle. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, and I think it's starting to affect my work." "I'll see what I can do," he nods seriously. "It would be nice to have you around a few hours more," says Jeff with a grin. "I don't care what it's going to do to my work, once you get this thing sorted out, I get you for a full week, do you understand me?" Lydia says with mock-ferociousness, poking him gently on the shoulder. Jeff Ryan ows and pokes her back, "Deal." "You're going to get so terribly spoilt, you know. Most men don't get to spend time on a luxury cruise ship as a matter of course." She grins softly, then shakes her head. "I'm not most men," chuckles Ryan. "Besides." He grins his roguish smile, something that's become remarkably uncommon in these last years, "I deserve it." "I'm not arguing that point." Lydia responds with a chuckle. "Besides, I'd at least like the -chance- to spoil you. Being as it is now I scarce get to see you, let alone spoil you." Ryan reaches over and kisses her, a small peck to the lips before standing up, "Speaking of scarce, I'd better make myself so." He glances back towards the city, "I'll see you back on the ship when you're done here?" "You've got it. Don't forget to take those painkillers." Lydia says with a nod, slipping her jacket back on and retrieving the briefcase. "Do you want me to bring something to eat back with me?" Jeff Ryan nods his head, "I won't. You're better at chosing food than I am anyway, left to myself I tend to stick to energy bars." Ryan smiles before heading back towards the city. 15 category: Classic New Luna logs